1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a working vehicle with power steering, having a substantially closed accommodating space defined by an engine hood and a control panel, an engine disposed in the engine hood, and a steering shaft disposed in the control panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
To facilitate turning of a steering wheel on grounds offering strong resistance to running or on inclined grounds, many working vehicles today have power steering apparatus for providing electric or hydraulic power to assist steering power.
Since the power steering apparatus generates power, main components thereof become heated. Therefore, heat must be taken into account in designing a layout of a steering control line, including the power steering apparatus, from the steering wheel to knuckle arms of dirigible wheels. There are severe space restrictions particularly with working vehicles such as a small working vehicle and a lawn tractor having a mower unit suspended below a vehicle body. For such working vehicles, it is not easy to design a steering control line layout in a way to solve the problem of heating.